Harry Potter: The Soap Opera
by MDQ
Summary: Hermione Juanita is a poor, innocent and blind girl that works for the evil and rich landowner Don Draco Malfoy and his rich and mean wife Pansy Maria who will never allow her and her true love,the poor but kind Harry Jose to unite.


**The Harry Potter Soap Opera**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: Hermione is a poor, innocent and blind girl that works in the manor of the evil and rich landowner Don Draco Malfoy, abused by his rich and mean wife Pansy-Maria. Can she and her true love, the honest, hard-working, poor Harry-Jose unite? Will Pansy-Maria who is madly in love with poor Harry-Jose allow it? And will the evil landowner win in the end and make Hermione-Juanita his?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Completely AU, completely OOC,

**Set in the beginning of the 20th century in Mexico.**

Chapter 1: **"**The Loathsome Landowner and his Wife's Evil Plan"

_In the gardens of Malfoy Plantation:_

"Oh my beautiful Hermione-Juanita! How pretty you are! Your beauty is like that of a flower in spring, and your heart is as tender as a rose petal. Your hair is like the sunshine and your eyes as blue as the clear water of the lake, where the fishes and the little frogs live together happily!" said Harry-Jose holding a rose in his hands.

"Is that you Harry-Jose my love? Oh! How I wished I could see you! But I am sure that you are very handsome! Your soft voice that whispers to me the love of your kind heart can only belong to a manly, handsome and honorable man!" said Hermione-Juanita looking at the opposite direction of Harry-Jose.

"Ever since the great fire that burned my poor parents in their poor and humble cottage happened I lost my eyesight. The last thing I saw was the face of the evil and dishonest landowner Don Draco Malfoy! He took my parents away from me and now he wants to have my heart too!" she continued.

"Oh my beloved Hermione-Juanita! Daughter of love and affection! I will kill that atrocious, heartless, unfeeling, hateful and foul landowner for you! I will defend your honor! Tell me the truth now! Has he not respected your will to not love him? Has he lay hands on you?" said Harry worryingly.

"No, no, no my beloved Harry-Jose! My knight in the shinning armor! I am as innocent as an angel, untouched as a flower in the desert! You claimed my heart and its belongs to you only!" she said. "But the truth is that he has tried to many times! When I sit with my brothers the flowers of the fields and my closest friends the birds and the animals of the forest, when I feel the chickens and when I fish in the lake he has come to me! I sensed an evil coming from him and I knew that his purpose wasn't an honorable one!"

"Oh my honest Hermione! I will challenge him in a duel and kill him! My sward will taste his blood!" said Harry.

"No Harry-Jose! You mustn't. We cannot do anything. It is the faith of the poor servants to always be used by the rich and mean masters, to be hurt and suffer, like a defenseless lily stepped on and crashed! You mustn't risk it!" she said.

"Then my love, elope with me! Let's leave this plantation together! Let us find happiness beyond our wildest dreams! What is your answer my dove?"

"Harry-Jose! What words came from your mouth just now! You will never take sweet, innocent and poor Hermione away from me! One day she will be mine!" said the fearsome voice of Don Draco Malfoy, the evil landowner.

"You will never have the noble heart of Hermione-Juanita! You may have bought her services with your filthy money but her heart is pure and as sweet as honey and you will never be able to buy it!"

"That is right wicked Don Draco Malfoy! We might be poor, but he have honor!" said Hermione-Juanita.

Meanwhile in the chambers of Malfoy Manor… 

The loathsome Pansy-Maria was talking to the phone…

"Yes, my paid assassin. You will have as much money as you want when you get rid of the poor and innocent Hermione-Juanita. And then the handsome and manly Harry-Jose will be mine forever! Muahahaha!" she said in an evil voice.

End of Chapter 1

_Hihi! A strange idea came to me this time! Stay tuned for the next chapters! Please review to motivate me to write them ('cause I'm kind of lazy)_

_Thanks!_

And don't forget to review! 


End file.
